


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Fluff and Smut, Idk how to properly tag this, Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: It was just them





	Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

Steve held either side of Tony’s head, their foreheads pressed together. Neither dared break eye contact. There was soft grunting and light moans but neither man was being exceptionally noisy or loud in the dark room.

 

They communicated through their eyes and through their bodies. The arc reactor providing the only light in the room, casting a blue glow across their chests and faces.

It was just them, in this moment, _together._

 

Tony’s knees where on either side of Steve’s legs, kneeling so that he could move on top of Steve’s dick. Most of the movement was a rotation of his hips and the shallow thrusts up from Steve. It wasn’t the best position for hard and deep thrusts, but neither wanted that tonight. They wanted to _feel_ each other. Tony was already bottomed on Steve and his slow gyrating hips proved to be enough.

 

Steve moved his thumbs across Tony’s cheekbones, savouring the way shadows danced across Tony’s sharp features.

 

“I love you Steve.” Tony whispered, just loud enough for Steve to understand what had been said.

_It was just them and nothing else mattered._

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe not //passionate// but this is a really romantic position imo


End file.
